Oh My
by Hairann
Summary: No one thinks twice about what Kasumi does or says, you can't say no to her, even if it means your own death.


**Disclaimer The Ranmaverse and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.**

**AN: Before you review please take note that this story is meant as a joke and it's not about Kasumi's OCCness but about everyone's ICness when dealing with Kasumi.**

* * *

Ranma and Akane wont be back until tomorrow, tonight sure be perfect to invite everyone for dinner. Kasumi thought to herself with a smile as she headed downstairs to start breakfast.

"Let's see I need to make out the invitations, have Nabiki deliver them, get the food made and what else?" Kasumi wondered out loud to herself as she worked on making breakfast.

"Oh right I need to decorate. I think that box of streamers is still in the closest. I will have to check after breakfast." Kasumi decided with a smile.

* * *

"Invitations to what?" Nabiki asked after Kasumi had handed her the envelopes at breakfast.

"We are going to have a dinner tonight. It gets very dull around here when Ranma is gone since none of his friends come over so I thought it would be a good idea to invite them all over for dinner." Kasumi said with her well known smile present on her face as she started cleaning up the table.

Nabiki sat there with raised eye brows staring after her before shaking her head and heading out to deliver the invites.

"Can you two put these up?" Kasumi asked with a smile as she walked back into the room with the box of streamers. Soun and Genma looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Kasumi and nodding.

* * *

"I hope I made enough food." Kasumi fretted as she looked around the kitchen that was covered in various dishes. "Ranma's friends sure do eat a lot." Kasumi reminded the empty room around here.

"Well no time to worry about that know, the guests should be arriving soon." Kasumi said with a nod as she started bringing the food out to the dining room table, which was soon completely covered.

* * *

"Thanks Kasumi that was very good." Soun said with a smile as he patted his full stomach. Around the room everyone was giving their nods of agreement.

"I'm glad you liked it. I do hope the rat poison doesn't upset your stomachs." Kasumi said politely as she started clearing the table of empty dishes.

"I'm sure it...the WHAT?!" Genma shouted when what she had said finally registered in his mind. Everyone around the room was staring at her in shock.

"The rat poison." Kasumi repeated as she walked back into the room for more dishes.

"Why did you poison us?" Soun asked in disbelief.

"It is better this way don't worry. You guys were causing too many problems. Poor Ranma and Akane stand no chance of happiness with all of you around. Don't you agree?" Kasumi asked with a smile as she looked around the room.

Oddly enough, or maybe not so much since it is Kasumi, everyone found themselves nodding in agreement. "Now the guy at the store assured me that it wouldn't cause the rats any pain and even though you all aren't rats I think it should work the same way. So if there is any pain let me know and I will go have a word with the store keeper." Kasumi informed them as she picked up the last of the dishes before heading into the kitchen with them.

* * *

By the time she came back out of the kitchen, everyone was already laying on the ground unmoving. "I'd hate to leave this mess for tomorrow but I am far too tired to clean it up now." Kasumi told everyone as she walked back through the room.

"Good night." Kasumi said with a smile and bowed slightly before heading upstairs to her room.

* * *

Early in the morning, Kasumi awoke trying to remember the dream from the night before. "What an odd dream." She said shaking her head as she got up and headed downstairs to make breakfast.

When she entered the dining room, she saw everyone still spread out on the floor where she had left them the night before. "Oh my." Kasumi breathed as she threw her hand over her mouth.

"What a mess."

* * *


End file.
